


SNUFF

by HanniaKusama



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Male Character, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snuff, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniaKusama/pseuds/HanniaKusama
Summary: Trip es un tipo algo peculiar





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Quisiera aclarar unas cosas antes de empezar:  
> Primero: Es mi primer fanfic en este hermoso y muerto fandom, perdón si no es bueno. /n\  
> Segundo: Escribí esto mientras escuchaba creepypastas y música satánica from the hell (?  
> Tercero: De verdad perdón, escribi esto rápido para mi sempai...  
> Enjoy, Darlin' :)  
> (Originalmente publicado en wattpad 14/Febrero/2016)

Trip es un tipo algo peculiar…  
El y Virus, a pesar de insistir en que no son gemelos, o familiares o lo que sea, no cuentan nada acerca de sus pasados. Por supuesto que no hablan acerca de esas cosas. No es de nuestra incumbencia.  
...  
Continuando con Trip. Es esa clase de hombre que la sociedad mira como un “bicho raro”.  
…O algo más…  
Algo peor… Quizá…  
…

Entró a su habitación, irritado azotando la puerta detrás de él.  
Había sido un día cansado.  
Varias peleas de Morphine, en las cuales, se vio forzado a participar ya que esos inútiles no podían con los equipos enemigos. Tenía varios moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo incluyendo su rostro; fue afortunado de tener en su rostro las heridas más pequeñas.  
Mientras él y los demás peleaban, Virus, solo observaba la brutal pelea.  
-Hijo de perra…- dijo el pelirrojo teñido, con un tono de claro enfado.  
Trip solo quería recostarse y descansar, olvidar aquel día.  
Se recostó sobre la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, el cual nunca llegó…  
Decidió levantarse, sentarse al borde de la cama y abrir su coil. Rebuscó entre archivos y videos tanto grabados cómo descargados esperando encontrar algo que le entretuviera siquiera algunos minutos.

Encontró un video.  
Oh sí. Era uno de sus videos favoritos. Este video, tenía un costo. Pero a Trip no le importó el elevado costo de aquel video. Mientras que Virus no sé enterara; tenía el dinero suficiente.  
Abrió el video.  
Comenzó con una pantalla en negro mostrando el título de este en una letra fuente chiller color rojo carmesí y bordes blancos. De muy baja calidad a su parecer. Pero esto no le importó, si había pagado una suma importante de dinero esto debía ser bueno.  
A la pantalla de título le siguió una escena de un cuarto con, lo que parecía, la pared cubierta con una gran sabana de color negro. En medio del cuarto, se encontraba Una mujer de unos 20 años atada a una silla. Amordasada y con los ojos vendados. En la siguiente escena entró un hombre alto en un traje negro y con una máscara de gas en su cara para ocultar su identidad; a continuación, el hombre procedió a desvestir violentamente a la mujer mientras la golpeaba.  
Era gracioso ya que tras varios golpes la cámara enfocó a la mujer que tenía casi las mismas heridas y moretones que él en su rostro pero algo más graves.  
A medida que el video avanzaba y la violencia de este aumentaba, el tamaño del bulto en los pantalones de Trip también lo hacía.  
El hombre, después de un rato de golpear a la mujer la cual gritaba y se retorcía del dolor, desató las cuerdas, levantó a la ahora débil mujer y la empujo contra el piso con fuerza mientras sus piernas se abrían y su cráneo se rompía y gritaba.

Trip sacó su completamente erecto pene de su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarse violentamente.

El hombre abrió más las piernas de la mujer y la penetró fuertemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mujer con sus últimas fuerzas gritaba y gemía.

La respiración de él pelirrojo se agitaba y su mano me movía cada vez más rápido alrededor de su pene. Inesperadamente una imagen de Virus, siendo penetrado y agonizando de la misma manera en que lo hacia la mujer del video, pasó por su mente, su pene dio una dolorosa palpitación y se endureció aún más que antes.  
Después de un rato, él hombre sacó del bolsillo de su traje un afilado cuchillo y apuñalo repetidas veces a la mujer en el estómago mientras se corría dentro de ella. Procedió a sacar su miembro de la mujer y abrir su estómago sacando sus intestinos.

De nuevo, pensó en Virus.  
Lo que pasó por su mente fue muy diferente al video. Se imaginó cortando la cabeza de Virus e introduciendo su pene dentro de ella mientras litros y litros de sangre se derramaban por todas partes.  
Por ese breve momento dejó de prestarle atención al video. Cerro sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la sangre comenzó a brotar de el.

La cámara enfoco el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que se encontraba en el piso; había sangre derramada por todos lados alrededor de ella e incluso en la máscara y traje de él hombre.  
Tomó el cuchillo y esta vez apuñalo la cabeza de la mujer unas 10 veces, tomó firmemente el brazo derecho y cortó su mano, lo mismo hizo con la izquierda. Las acomodó a un lado y comenzó a cortar los senos del cadáver. Levantó un poco su máscara a la altura de su boca y arrancó un pedazo de seno con sus dientes.  
La siguiente escena fue un acto de necrofilia. A la vez que el hombre penetraba rápidamente el mutilado cadáver de la mujer seguía comiendo el seno al cual le había dado una mordida anteriormente. Introdujo el otro seno en la boca del cadáver.

Estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo.

El hombre con máscara metió las manos de la mujer en su estómago y lo apretó con fuerza. Acelero el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro del cadáver.

El pelirrojo se corrió al mismo tiempo en el que lo hizo el hombre del video.

…  
2:35 am.  
…  
Trip caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Virus.  
Abrió la puerta del cuarto con cuidado y sin hacer ruido.  
El rubio se encontraba durmiendo en su cama entre sabanas negras y blancas.  
Se acercó.  
A pesar de que Virus, durante el día, era un hijo de puta; siempre ha tenido la apariencia de un ángel. Incluso mientras dormía.  
Lo observo a detalle y contempló aquella clara y tersa piel que parecía de porcelana, esas largas pestañas, esos labios sonrosados, ese cabello rubio claro.  
Todo en él era… es perfecto.  
Pero Trip quería verlo hecho un desastre. Un hermoso y perfecto desastre.  
Removió con cuidado la sabana negra que cubría el delgado cuerpo de Virus. Una vez descubierto, lo observo detenidamente sin perder ni un solo detalle; la forma en la que tembló un poco por el frío de la habitación, su calmada respiración y sin hacer algún otro movimiento, solo estaba quieto.  
Pensó en todo lo que podría hacerle mientras estaba ahí, en su cama, indefenso.

-huh…? ¿Trip?... ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo Virus en un tono bajo, despertando. Trataba de aclarar su visión algo confundido por la presencia de Trip, y a tal hora. A decir verdad, le atemorizo un poco.  
El más alto no respondió y solo se acercó al mayor de una manera que lo hizo temblar y retroceder un poco hacia atrás. De repente se detuvo. Miró su rostro. El mayor tenía una expresión de verdadero temor ante el, aún más extraño, comportamiento de Trip. Para Trip, ver esa expresión de Virus, era como encontrar un tesoro perdido o la gema más valiosa.  
Único. Inigualable. Emocionante.  
Acaricio el rostro de Virus con delicadeza, mirándolo con esos inexpresivos ojos brillantes, los cuales, ambos poseen.  
Ninguna palabra se intercambió entre los dos durante ese breve momento, solo miradas.

-Trip, no respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?- El mayor preguntó nuevamente, molesto, alejando al menor de él buscando respuestas.  
-Te estaba buscando… Estoy aburrido-  
-Pues no es momento de que estés molestando. Tengo… tenemos mucho trabajo mañana temprano, y tú lo sabes.- Contestó Virus, de mala manera y tenía razón. Si Trip estaba aburrido a media noche y sin nada que hacer, no era su asunto. –Vete y déjame dormir…- Tomó las sabanas, se cubrió con ellas y se acomodó para dormir nuevamente.  
-No- Trip lo detuvo. –Esta vez no me iré- De un fuerte tirón quitó las sabanas, arrojándolas al piso.  
Se puso arriba de Virus y lo tomó fuertemente por los brazos tratando de inmovilizarlo mientras este se movía tratando de escapar ante el claro peligro de la situación.  
Trip, a pesar de ser el menor, siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos y con el tiempo también fue el más alto. Si esos dos pelearan, el ganador sería obvio.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!- Se escuchaba claramente el tono nervioso y molesto de él mayor.  
Mientras con una mano sostenía ambos brazos de Virus, con la otra sacaba lentamente una gran navaja de su bolsillo. La coloco en la garganta de Virus mientras susurraba a su oído.  
-Shh… Si dejas gritar y moverte quizá no duela tanto…- Al terminar la oración el rubio más joven rió levemente, esbozando una tétrica sonrisa la cual dio al mayor incluso más terror que antes.  
Virus se quedó quieto. Claramente no era porque en realidad hacia caso a las órdenes de Trip; era porque había un 55% de que si hacia algún movimiento algo muy malo pasaría.  
Trip, repentinamente, comenzó a besar el cuello de Virus y a dejar marcas en este. Retiró la navaja de su cuello para guardarla de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo; con su mano ahora libre, recorrió el torso de él mayor hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzó a frotarla con un poco de fuerza. Virus dio un gemido ahogado mientras Trip lo besaba acaloradamente.  
-Mmh…ngh… ah, T-Trip, detente- Dijo Virus con dificultad a causa del beso. –Trip, p-porfavo- ¡Ah!-  
El menor lo azotó contra la cama y bajó sus pantalones, revelando su gran erección la cual acerco a la cara de él mayor.  
-Chupalo- Ordenó Trip en un tono serio e intimidante mirando a Virus a los ojos.  
Virus no lo hizo y solo miró hacia otro lado evitando a toda costa abrir la boca. Ante tal acción, Trip se molestó, tomó a Virus de la barbilla y lo forzó a abrir su boca e introdujo su pene en la boca de él mayor. Una vez su miembro dentro de la boca de Virus, Trip comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente mientras Virus se atragantaba.  
Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Virus; trataba de sacar el gran miembro de Trip de su boca pero este a cada intento lo acercaba más y más a su entrepierna. El ritmo de él menor se aceleraba cada vez más y más.  
-Jaja…- Rió el rubio menor de manera leve. Tenía que salir de esta ¡¿pero cómo?! Seguramente si sacaba el pene de Trip de su boca, este maldito loco sacaría su navaja y, o solo le haría graves heridas con ella o lo mataría. Si fuera así, después tendría sexo con su cadáver. ¡HA!  
-Tengo que sacarlo, pero ¿cómo lo hago? ¡Piensa, piensa! Debo sacarlo antes de que…- Los pensamientos de Virus fueron interrumpidos cuando Trip le dio una fuerte y rápida embestida a su boca, dio un fuerte gemido y se corrió en la boca de él rubio mayor.  
-¡Ahhh~! E-Esto… ¡Es genial!- Dijo el más joven alejando la cabeza de él mayor de su miembro mientras el semen escurría de la boca de Virus, había tanto que podía hacer que este se ahogara.  
-…Ugh…n-no…yo…- Dijo Virus entre leves gemidos mientras tocia y escupía semen.  
Estaba asqueado, de alguna manera, se sentía… sucio…de alguna manera, estaba… ¿traumado?…  
Simplemente se quedó quieto con la mirada perdida e inexpresivo. Su mente estaba en blanco, ni aun que quisiera, no podía pensar en nada. Trip lo miró de forma burlona y lo tomó de forma brusca por el brazo, a lo que el mayor saltó del susto al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos nuevamente.  
Trip puso a Virus boca abajo y abrió sus piernas; de la misma manera en la que el hombre de la máscara de gas lo hizo con la mujer en el video que observó minutos atrás. El mayor seguía en shock y no hizo nada al respecto en ese momento, el único movimiento que había en él era el de su algo agitada respiración.  
El menor no perdió tiempo. Acerco su miembro a la entrada de Virus y lo penetro de un solo movimiento; a lo que el mayor soltó un fuerte grito de dolor y arqueo un poco su espalda. Más lágrimas de verdadero dolor comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Virus.  
Al escuchar sus gritos de agonía, la excitación de Trip aumento, al igual que la velocidad de sus embestidas.  
Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y procedió hacer lentamente largos cortes en la espalda de Virus. Su espalda se tiñó de color carmesí y seguía gritando hasta quedar ronco. Esa escena fue hermosa de apreciar, tanto que sería bueno tomar una foto, pero no podía desperdiciar tiempo.  
Arrojó la navaja a su lado izquierdo, levantó su mano, y golpeó con fuerza el trasero de Virus mientras seguía penetrándolo.  
Ningún sonido salió de su boca.  
La marca roja de su mano quedo, no permanentemente, en su trasero. Repitió esto varias veces. El mayor, al no poder gritar, solo lloraba y sollozaba en silencio.  
Lo tomó por los brazos y lo levantó, quedando los dos de rodillas sobre la cama. Tomó el pene erecto de Virus y lo masturbó violentamente al ritmo de sus embestidas. Mediante los minutos pasaban, el dolor se convertía en placer y las lágrimas se hacían escasas. Virus se calmó un poco y uno que otro gemido escapaba de su boca. Comenzaba a gustarle físicamente, pero mentalmente, aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando.  
La sangre había parado de fluir de las heridas de su espalda, eso obviamente seguía doliendo, pero tenía suerte de que Trip no lo siguiera lastimando o empezara a mutilar otra parte de su cuerpo. Si sobrevivía a esa noche, vendería esa maldita navaja y se aseguraría de alejar todas las armas que poseían de Trip.  
El dolor se detuvo. O al menos eso pensó. Que equivocado estaba.  
De nuevo, agarró la navaja y la posó debajo del pene de él mayor.  
-no… ¡Trip!- Virus gritó con dificultad, no sabía si moverse o no, pero de todos modos no lo hizo.  
-Hm… Bien… De todos modos, si lo hago, ¿Cómo me divertiré después?- Preguntó Trip de forma burlona, retiró la navaja ahora poniéndola en su garganta. –Estoy cansado, muévete por tu cuenta- A la vez que Trip ordenaba, Virus obedecía.  
Por su propio bien, comenzó a mover sus caderas lenta y débilmente, esto no le gustó al menor, así que le dio otra fuerte nalgada. Ante esto, el mayor se movió más y más rápido procurando no acercarse al objeto cortante en su garganta.  
Gemido tras gemido escapaba de Virus. La habitación se llenaba de ruidos húmedos y del embriagante olor a sangre y sexo.  
Mientras Trip masturbaba a Virus y sostenía la navaja, Virus movía de forma acelerada su cadera, ambos estaban cerca, seguramente se correrían al mismo tiempo.  
-Ah~! No puedo… yo… me voy a…!- Nunca terminó la oración. El mayor se corrió entre fuertes gemidos y arqueo su espalda.  
-Ngh- ¡Virus! Me- La segunda oración que al igual que la primera, nunca fue terminada.  
Trip soltó el miembro de Virus y la navaja. Lo sostuvo por las caderas, acercándolo y llenándolo con su semilla.  
Al terminar, solo saco su húmedo miembro de él mayor y lo empujo dejándolo caer casi inconsciente sobre la cama.  
El menor se levantó, subió su ropa interior y sus pantalones y se alejó, dejando a él mayor recostado. Se retorcía un poco a causa del placer y dolor de aquel clímax; su respiración estaba muy agitada, el sudor, la sangre y las lágrimas brotaban de él.  
No se resistió al mirar detenidamente y darse cuenta de que Virus lo miraba fijamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No lo soportó, lo sacó de sus casillas y se acercó a él. Esto era uno de sus juegos mentales.  
Calló en este, como siempre…  
Lo observó. Virus soltó una leve risa en burla hacia Trip.  
NO  
Volteó a Virus, levantó su puño y golpeó la cara de él rubio natural con fuerza. Pasó de la cara a darle puñetazos en el estómago dejándolo si aire; por milagro no murió.  
Virus dejó de moverse. No se preocupen, seguía respirando minutos después, pero con peligro de dejar de hacerlo. La sangre salía de su nariz y boca.  
Al verlo de esta manera, abrió su coil y tomo una foto.

 

Rió y se retiró de la habitación.


End file.
